The Top 10 of Shibusen
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: 'First up! The males of Shibusen! Which, are being judged solely on their physical attractiveness, and the overall amount of people that have a crush on them' A pesky list comes out, ranking the students (and staff) based on physical attractiveness. Fun stuff ensues. Please read and review! OC included!


**A/N: Yo people! Wassup? Anyhow, I recall reading a story somewhat similar to this a while ago and so I decided to make my own version and add my OC. This story does have an OC in it and she's somewhat heavily in it, dont like OC's? Don't read please! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story and stay tuned for the next chapter! **

"Yo" Soul came up to a quarter part of his group of friends: Black Star and Kira Tsuki.

"What's up?" Black Star asked

"I got this weird text" he showed his friends the phone "the sender shows a blocked number or sumthin. It just says to go to the commons, mine said to tell Black Star. Maka got one too and hers says to tell Tsubaki"

"Ah you got one too? My message says to tell Kira. I guess since only Maka, you and I own a cell phone" Death the Kid came up to them as well.

"If I'm not with you I'm with Black Star" Kira shrugged then grabbed the phone "that's weeeiiiiirrrddd. No way in hell I'm going. Lets go to that new cafe thing, I hear they have a HUGE bookshelf to choose from." She skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from the back.

"A. We still have 3 more classes left for the day B. That Cafe doesn't open until next week and C. We should at least see what's going on" Kid told his girlfriend.

"Why? We might get raped or something if we show up." Black Star said

"Ever heard of that? Chicks getting 'secret admirer letters' telling them to meet somewhere then-BAM! Raped and left for dead in some back alley. We should just steer clear" Kira stated.

"I think you'll be fine" Kid assured.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" She yelled

"You're an official death scythe, I'm a grim reaper, you and your brother are both star clan and are going. How is it even possible for someone to hurt you?" He responded.

"He has a point Kira" Black Star remarked "after all: NO ONE CAN BEAT THE AMAZING BLACK STAR! ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN HE HAS HIS TWIN AT HIS SIDE! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut it. Im this close to disowning you"

"But can you REALLY? We look exactly the same but for your hair, and my muscles" Black Star flexed cockily.

"Thank god I managed to get my normal hair back" she ran a hand through her black bangs that had been dyed to have 3 white stripes on the right side "or else everyone'd know I'm related to such an idiot."

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Black Star laughed and threw her over his shoulder "lets go check it out!"

They made their way downstairs to the school's commons, in which both E.A.T. and N.O.T. Class students socialized together. As soon as they arrived it became apparent that they were not the only ones to have received a strange message as they saw everyone they knew.

"Hey guys, you got the message too?" Ox Ford asked coming up to them with his weapon next to him.

"Yeah" Kira grumbled, "why the hell do they want us here anyway? Seems like the whole schools here"

"Hey there're the other girls" Soul waved Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty over.

"Did they force you to come?" Liz asked Kira.

"You know me so well don't you?" She smiled.

The large room was full of students talking to one another, and the sound of shuffling bodies. But as a large projector-like screen began to come out of the ceiling the room quieted.

"What's this?" Kira asked out loud

"We gonna see showering chicks or something?" Black Star said

'Hello everyone, glad you could all make it' appeared on the now black screen, in white writing.

"Dah hell?"

'Im sure you're all wondering what this is about. But fear not: no one shall be raped tonight'

"Gee that's such a relief"

'Today's union is a simple manner of...'

There was a long pause then an intricate design appeared as a frame and a picture of the school formed in the middle.

'¡The Top 10 of Shibusen!'

"Double 'dah hell'?!" Kira and Black Star yelled at the same time.

"Hey you guys really are twins!" Ox exclaimed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" They said at the same time again.

'First up! The males of Shibusen! Which, are being judged solely on their physical attractiveness, and the overall amount of people that have a crush on them. Now then, lets start from the end and end at the beginning!'

'Number 10!'

*drum roll*

*drum roll*

'Justin Law!'

A picture of said person popped onto the screen, a rather simple picture. He leaned against a window sill in his regular clothing with his eyes shut listening to his music; chances are someone had stood right in front of him as they took the picture without him even realizing it.

"Is that even allowed?"

"He's a Death Scythe not a student"

"And he's hardly ever IN Shibusen"

The students whispered amongst themselves.

"But he is really cute though"

"Think I have a chance with him?"

"Kiki!"

"What?! He's only 17!"

"Oh what a glorious day! I thank The Lord Shinigami, to have bestowed me with this physical attractiveness so that I should be able to spread his word throughout the world with that much more ease!" Justin said enthusiastically.

Kira snuck over to where he stood, next to his fellow Death Scythes (who were in town for another meeting) and Professor Stein. She waved her arms around him, as if modeling a new car to the hundreds of people that had looked towards the person who's picture was on the screen.

"If Justin's in it then I'm definitely getting on the list" Spirit said cockily.

"Well, Justin IS still old enough to come to this school. Maybe they based it on age and that is why he managed to get onto this list" Marie rationalized.

"I doubt that. Most probably they just chose the most attractive people in this school wether they be staff or students" Azusa said

"Yeah Senpai, don't take it too hard when you don't end up on the list" Stein clapped his former weapon on the back.

"I don't find you amusing, Stein"

'Number 9!' The screen announced, just in time to grasp the student's attention. And once again the sound effect of a drum roll took about 20 seconds before finally, it announced:

'Professor Franken Stein!'

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Black Star, Kilik, Soul, Ox and a few other foul mouthed students yelled out.

"How the hell did he get on the list?! He's so freaky!"

And of course, the picture that was shown was a picture of him training outside, shirtless, revealing his muscled torso.

"Oh yeeeeeaaaahhhh" girls swooned.

"When you put it that way..."

"I think he's hot even with his shirt on!"

"I have a thing for glasses"

"And scars"

Once again, Kira stood next to him and modeled him to all the people who were eying him wearily.

"WHAT?! HOW THE **** DID YOU GET ON A STUDENTS' POPULARITY LIST?!" Sprit yelled.

"W-well Stein IS younger than you Spirit" Marie laughed nervously.

Stein's eyebrows rose, slightly surprised "I don't know" he shrugged "kids are weird now-a-days. I don't recall that this would've ever happened in my schooldays"

"Really you don't know?" Kira asked raising both her eyebrows and giving him a puppy eyed look. "There are whole groups of giggling girls that follow you whenever you go training. I've begun to take pictures of you sleeping and selling them to some students" she held up an array of pictures in both hands. "$3 per picture! ^-^ I'm making some good money over here!"

Stein leaned down, really close to her face and put on a wide smile "Would you like to be dissected tonight?"

They stood staring at each other for a few moments, both with bright smiles on their faces and almost closed eyes.

"Kay bye!" Kira exclaimed and ran to hide behind Kid.

'Number 8!' The screen announced as if having taken a break for the strange conversation that had just went on.

'Pot of Thunder!'

There was a long silence that spread through the room that lasted a few moments. Then someone braved the front and said "...yeeeeaaaahhhh"

"He is so cute!"

"And in Weapon Form so bad ass!"

"He should really give me a call in what? 10 years?"

"There are things wrong with all of you girls"

"uhhh hey guys" Kilik stood on top of a table with one child under each arm "just which one do you Girls find so adorable? Orange one? Or yellow one?" He held them both up.

"Umm, the yellow one"

"I think it's the one with the orange hat..."

"Okay... Well THIS is Thunder" he held the one with the yellow hat higher "she's a girl; and THIS is Fire, he's the boy". He sat back down.

'Number 7!'

"Not me, not me" Kid chanted, with all of his fingers crossed.

"You know most people would be 'please be me please be me'" Kira pointed out.

"Not for such an asymmetrical number! If I am placed number 7-"

'Kilik Rung!'

"Oh thank Shinigami" Kid let out a breathe.

"Cool!" Kilik said "wait, now that is a horrible picture"

It was a picture of him glaring at an opponent and smashing his weapon clad fists together.

"What's so bad about it?" Soul asked

"You just heard all these ch- Kira stop that"

"Nope, it's my duty. You already took Thunder away and did it yourself" Kira said, as she once again waved her arms around Kilik in an advertising manner.

"It's not your 'duty' Kira" Kilik sighed.

"Shut up! I probably won't even place. Give me thiiiiiiis" she said.

"You heard all these girls. They love Fire and Thunder and that just looks like weapon abuse!"

"Yeah... That is so not cool"

"He's cute right?"

"He does have some nice muscles"

"And we already know he's good with kids"

"There is seriously something wrong with all of you"

'Number 6!'

"Hey! Why'd I get a shorter interval?!"

'Black Star!'

"HEEEEEELLLLLL YEAH!' HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He yelled out "wait, number 6?! A BIG STAR LIKE ME DESERVES 1ST PLACE!"

Kira struggled to show him off as his arms kept flailing.

"The first time I saw him I immediately wished he'd never opened his mouth"

"He's cute enough but..."

"He's so annoying"

"He's not even that hot" a few girls whispered.

"But he is somewhat hot is what you're saying?" Kira asked one of them

"Well yeah, anyone who has muscles is" she replied, blushing.

"Is it really truly because my brother has muscles?" She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and turned her to look at Black Star, whom was ranting to Soul and Tsubaki.

"Or perhaps it is something else? Those scars that have a mysterious past? The green eyes that reflect his still present innocence? The radiating self confidence that always brings his team up? The hair, as bright a blue as his smile?! Come now, the muscles are only a small part"

"Well when you put it that way... KIRA! Do you think I have a cha-" many girls had grouped together to form a large circle around Kira.

"Nope! I'm rooting for Tsubaki to become my sister in law. However- what I can do: is give you a piece of him for you to hold close to your heart" she replied and pulled out an array of pictures of the blue haired meister. "Only $5 a pop! Get them while they're here! Cause I have plenty of buyers interested!"

*crrrrkkkk crrrrrkkkk crrrrrkkkkkk*

She turned around very slowly to meet the steely glare of her teacher.

"Tsubaki! You think that I deserve 1st on the list right?!"

"Yes of course Black Star" Tsubaki smiled

'Number 5!'

"Ouch! That really really hurt! MARIE! Stein hit me again!"

'Death the Kid!'

"NUMBER 5?! DAMN! SUCH AN ASSYMETRICAL NUMBER! WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN 8?! IF I HAD TO BE ON THE LIST THEN AT LEAST 8! DAMN, IM SO DEPRESSED. IF I CAN'T EVEN CONTROL MY ATTRACTIVENESS THEN WHAT KIND OF SHINIGAMI AM I?! I AM UNFIT TO BE IN SUCH A POSITION!"

Kira immediately sobered up and instead of advertising him. She threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her forcefully, giving all the girls a 'just try to talk about him' look.

"He's really cute and rich is all I'm saying" one girl dared to say.

"What the hell are you saying?" the poor girl was met with a look that could kill and a manic smile.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all. I'm so very sorry Kira-Senpai" the girl bowed deeply.

"THUNDER! TRADE PLACES WITH ME ON THE LIST!"

"KID! Quit shaking her!" Liz yelled

"We don't even know who made that list!" Kilik tried to reason.

"DAMN IM SO DEPRESSED"

"Kira! Stop scaring people!" Ox yelled sounding borderline hysterical.

"Who the hell am I scaring?!"

"Eek!"

"U-uhh Kid?" Ox looked around nervously.

'Number 4!'

"I SHOULD JUST DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS!"

"N-no! Kid!"

'Hiro!'

"Black Star?"

"ALL OF YOU BETTER REMEMBER MY NAME BECAUSE SOON ENOUGH, WHEN I SURPASS GOD I WILL BE 1ST ON EVERY SINGLE LIST!"

"Black Star... Please get off of that pillar... You're going to fall."

"BLACK STAR YOU IDIOT GET DOWN!"

"Hiro? That loser? Although if I do take a better look at him..."

"He's kinda like a bishouhen? Right?"

"I guess... he dresses kinda like a chick though"

"Someone please help me?" Ox cried as Kira started to terrorize the older students.

*crrrrkkkk crrrrrkkkk crrrrrkkkkkk*

Black Star, Kira and Kid turned around slowly and were met (again) by the sadistic grin of their Professor.

"NoNoNoNoNoNo!"

"AHHHHHEEEEKKKKK!"

"ATLEAST MAKE IT SYMMETRICAL!"

'Number 3!'

"'No one even paid attention to me" Hiro muttered with his head down.

'Harvar D. Eclair!'

"Woahohoh! Harvar's gettin' all the ladies!" Black Star thumped him on the back.

"I can't deny it. His mysterious aura is so enticing"

"I wonder what he hides under that visor?"

"He's also very stylish, which I find extremely attractive in a man"

"What'd he look like in a suit?"

"I don't ever notice any girls looking at me" he muttered.

"Well clearly they are, and a lot" Ox teased his weapon.

"Kira do you have any pictures of HIM?" A girl asked.

"Eh? No never thought of it, I didn't know that alot of girls liked him" Kira scratched the back of her head. "But now's a perfect time to start! Pre order your pictures for only $7!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, a visor that let way to his steely cold glare that said very simply but frighteningly 'No'.

"Heh heh, heh, heheheheheheheh" she started to laugh nervously "I don't wanna get hit again!" She ran and hid under Stein's coat this time.

'Number 2'

"Oh it's gettin' good" Soul rubbed his hands together "wonder what hot-for-the-ladies chump is next"

"It's probably gonna be you Soul" Maka giggled "with all the letters you get everyday"

"Nah" he closed his eyes "it's just cause girl Meisters like my weapon form"

"Mhmm, Kira how many Soul pictures do you sell?" Maka asked

"What're you talking about? Pictures? Selling? Hahahahahahaha I'd never do that" she laughed nervously.

"It's my top sale" she whispered.

'Soul Eater Evans!'

"Told yooouuuu" Maka taunted.

"So not cool" Soul muttered.

Kira resumed her advertising of the top boys and began to show off Soul to the general public.

"I love his hair"

"His eyes give off such a mysterious air"

"I like a man brave enough to wear hair accesories"

"Personally, I like his weapon form. A scythe is really handy in a fight"

"Maka stop conversing with the fangirls, they are for explanation"

"Brave for wearing hair accesories?! I just don't like my hair in my eyes! What's bad about hair bands?!" Soul questioned

"Hair bands are for chicks dude" Black Star answered.

"It is something rather feminine" Kid put in "but your jacket is very manly!"

Soul glared.

'And, finally! Number 1!'

"Wonder who it'll be, since Soul's second and all" Maka said out loud.

"Who knows" Kira shrugged

'Akane Hoshi!'

"Who the mother *bleep* is that?"

Black Star asked.

And they showed a picture of him, he had long brown hair that was formed to the left of his head in a spiky fashion covering up the left side of his face but showing his thin glasses. By the looks of what he wore he was a member of the DWMA Central Intelligence Office. And he was VERY VERY hot.

"Where's this dude at?" everyone looked around.

He was all the way in the back attempting to hide himself behind Sid but Sid and another teen were shoving him forward. And, now looking at him in person he was very tall and lean.

"Wow, he's even more mysterious looking that Harvar!"

"Wow he's so tall!"

"I love his hairstyle"

"He's really really hot, and you can totally see that he was a 6 pack under that shirt. I like how he's tall and that combination with his other physical features really go well together" Kira nodded along.

"Kira stop discussing with the fangirls!"

"KIRA!" Kid yelled

She ran up to Sid and Akane and kneeled down so she was gesturing at him from the bottom, Sid from the left and the other teen from the right.

"Clay, stop" he muttered "who are you?" He looked down.

"I'm Kira!" She smiled "Im a Death Scythe! Can I take pictures of you, both to sell and for my personal collection?" She winked.

"Alright that's it" Kid came up and threw her over his shoulder.

"No! Wait!" She said and got down and ran over to pull up Akane's shirt "yep, 6-pack" she jumped back onto Kid's shoulder.

'And now students, for the girls' the screen said and switched from black and white to pink and red.


End file.
